Confetti Cannons
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Snowbird is bored, so she decides to play a prank on her father Ironhide.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here is the re-write of this story. Enjoy! =D

Sequel to 'New Paintjob'

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

It was another slow day at the Autobot base and Snowbird was bored, usually when she was bored she would either pull a prank or draw in her quarters. She was in a mischievous mood today so she decided to pull a prank "_But who should I prank?_" she thought "_and what prank should I do?_"

At that moment Ironhide walked into the base, he had just finished his shooting and his cannons were cooling down.

Snowbird looked at her father who was walking towards the hallway "**Hey 'Hide**" she greeted.

'Hide stopped and looked at his daughter "**Hey Snowbird**" he replied "**you alright?**"

"**I'm bored**" the purple femme admitted.

"**Well why don't ya go draw then?**" Ironhide suggested "**I know how much you like drawin'**"

Snowbird smiled "**Sure**" she replied.

The black mech smiled "**I'm gonna have a nap**" he said "**I'll see you later**" he walked up the hallway to his and Ratchet's quarters.

The purple femme smirked, she had the perfect prank to pull and her father was going to be her victim. Even though he'd already been pranked by his Bondmate Ratchet a week ago by having his paintjob changed to sunflower yellow, she stood up then transformed down into her Alt mode which was a purple Suzuki B-King. She revved her engine and sped out of the base to get what she needed.

An hour later Snowbird returned to the base and transformed into her bipedal mode with the items in her hand, she checked through the Father/Daughter Bond she shared with her father to see if he was still in Recharge. To her delight and relief he was still Recharging, with a smirk she walked up to her father's and Ratchet's quarters.

The door swished open automatically and Snowbird walked quietly in, she paused when she saw her father shift in the Birth and mutter something inaudible. The purple femme breathed a small sigh of relief that 'Hide hadn't woken up, she walked stealthily towards her father's cannons that were leant against the wall beside the Birth. Now this was where she had to be delicate, the cannons were close to where Ironhide was sleeping and if he woke up the prank would be ruined. Snowbird got out the items that were already opened out of her subspace and put her hand on her father's left cannon which was an energy rocket launcher, she slowly poured the contents into the cannon looking at 'Hide every few seconds to make sure he didn't come out of Recharge. When she filled the cannon she moved on to the right cannon which was a plasma rocket launcher, she slowly poured the contents into the cannon. When the cannon was filled Snowbird looked at her father again and was relieved to see that he was still in Recharge "_I can't wait to see the look on his faceplates when he sees what happens when he shoots_" she thought with a quiet giggle.

Ironhide shifted causing the purple femme to mentally curse herself and walk stealthily out her father's room, when she had gone 'Hide settled down again.

Later Ironhide came out of Recharge, he sat up and swung his legs over the Birth. He stretched then got off his Birth, he looked at his cannons then picked up the plasma rocket launcher. Seeing nothing wrong with it he attached it to his right forearm, then he picked up his energy rocket launcher and saw that nothing was wrong with it. He shrugged then attached the cannon to his left forearm, he retracted them then walked out his and Ratchet's quarters.

Rebecca was sitting in the main part of the base watching Spongebob Squarepants when she saw her Guardian walk in "Hey 'Hide" she greeted.

Ironhide smiled "**Hey kid**" he greeted then looked at the TV "**not that obnoxious yellow sponge again**" he knelt down behind the human sized sofa.

The girl giggled "There's nothin' wrong with him 'Hide" she replied turning and leaning on the arm of the sofa "should give him a chance"

'Hide snorted "**There's more of a chance of me blasting confetti out my cannons**" he replied.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow "Your cannons don't blast confetti" she said.

"**Exactly**" the black mech replied "**so the chance of me watchin' him is**" he made a 'o' with his finger and thumb "**zero**"

The nineteen year old had to laugh "Go back to shootin' cannon brains" she teased "so I can watch this in peace"

Ironhide gave his Charge a mock glare "**Alright sponge brains**" he replied with a smirk.

Rebecca gave her Guardian a mock glare "Shut it shootin' addict" she said with a smirk "you've got a date with the drones"

'Hide had to laugh then got to his feet, he walked backwards towards the entrance of the base "**See ya Spongegirl Bigpants**" he teased.

The girl playfully stuck her middle finger up at her Guardian making him laugh "See ya Spongeboom Shootpants" she replied.

Ironhide peered round the door of the hanger and playfully stuck his middle up at his Charge making her laugh, he chuckled then walked to the shooting range "**Spongeboom Shootpants**" he said shaking his helm "**where does she come up with this stuff**" he brought out his cannons.

Snowbird walked to the entrance of the base and spotted her father getting ready to shoot, she smirked "**Hey Rebecca**" she called looking at the girl "**come here**"

Rebecca got off the sofa and walked over to the purple femme "What?" she asked.

"**Watch this**" Snowbird replied pointing to her father.

The girl looked puzzled but watched her Guardian.

Ironhide aimed for a target then shot, but instead of a missile confetti burst out his cannons causing him to shout in surprise "**What the hell!**" he exclaimed.

Rebecca and Snowbird burst out laughing "Confetti cannons!" the girl called.

'Hide narrowed his good optic and walked over to his laughing Charge and daughter "**Who messed with my cannons?**" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

The purple femme tried to look innocent but was failing "**Wasn't me 'Hide**" she replied.

Ironhide smirked "**Snowbird**" he said.

Snowbird shook her helm trying to keep her laughter in "**Wasn't me**" she replied.

The black mech picked up his daughter so she was level with his face "**Look me in the optics and say you didn't do it**" he replied with a smirk.

The purple femme couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing "**Ok it was me**" she managed to say "**you should've seen your reaction!**"

"Priceless" Rebecca added.

'Hide chuckled "**I'll admit that was a good prank**" he said "**your Scouting lessons with Bumblebee are payin' off**"

Snowbird giggled and nodded.

Ironhide smirked "**That means I've gotta get you back**" he replied "**along with Ratch**" he put his daughter on the ground again.

"**You can try 'Hide**" Ratchet said from behind them making Rebecca and Snowbird jump.

'Hide didn't even flinch in surprise and smirked at his Bondmate "**Oh don't you worry Medic**" he replied "**I'll get ya both back**" he put an arm round his Mate's shoulders.

Ratchet put an arm round his Bondmate's midsection "**So what did you do Snowbird?**" he asked looking down at the purple femme.

Snowbird giggled "**I stuffed 'Hide's cannons with confetti**" she replied.

The Medic laughed.

Ironhide shook his helm "_Oh yes_" he thought "_I'll definitely get them back_"

**The End**

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
